


Aroused & Pleasured

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Voice Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box of chocolate was suspicious, Aoba could tell that much and Noiz's purposeful smirk when Aoba asked him about it did nothing but intensify his already overwhelming curiosity.</p><p>When he ultimately surrendered to his burning urge, little did he know that he'd opened a door to a new sense of intensity that he'd never once experienced in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroused & Pleasured

**Author's Note:**

> Aphrodisiac is one of my biggest kinks and this piece just needs to be written sooner or later. It was late but it's out, which is more important. 
> 
> Porn with very, _very_ little plot at the very end of it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy :)

The box of chocolate on the table was way too conspicuous for Aoba to keep his eyes away. Noiz had put it on the table when he returned home late the previous night. When Aoba asked him about it, he merely gave his boyfriend a suggestive smirk, then averting the topic as if Aoba hadn’t asked him about it before. Even though Aoba held his own suspicions towards this seemingly luxurious item, he wanted to respect Noiz’s privacy; and by that, it meant to _not_ touch his belonging without his permission. When Noiz left for work earlier in the morning, Aoba prompted him again, asking him if it was okay if he could at least keep it away instead of leaving it laying around on the table. Noiz had then directed the similar smirk at him. After a meek kiss on his forehead, he simply muttered a quick “ _Do whatever you want with it. You can even open it if you want_ ” and before Aoba could retort with his usual “Huh?” Noiz had opened the front door, waving goodbye at his boyfriend and disappeared from Aoba’s line of sight.

Noiz wasn’t helping the slightest with Aoba’s already prevailing qualms. For many times, he almost submitted to his own urge, wanting to open the packaging and simply check out the content in the chocolate box. But knowing Noiz, there _must_ be a reason why he was so devious about this. It was just a box of chocolate, isn’t it? Aoba thought. The more he pondered, the more the impulse overhauled him. And before he knew it, he already had one hand on the box before he drew it back, then slapping his face with both hands before he made hasty pace back into the living room and crashed on the couch.

“Aoba, what’s wrong?”

Ren ran towards him from the kitchen, jumped onto the couch, small paws caressing Aoba’s face.

“Ren…” Aoba lamented.

“Are you sick?” Ren asked, leaning forward to lick Aoba’s cheek.

“No…” Aoba raised his head, just enough to peek at Ren with an eye. “Did you see that?” he asked, tilting his head a tad to point the chocolate box out at Ren.

“Noiz left it there yesterday night.”

“Uhuh,” Aoba replied simply. Burying his face in the cushion again, he grumbled, feeling the exasperation within him taking over his prudence bit by bit.

“What’s wrong, Aoba?” Ren repeated.

“Should I open it, Ren?” Aoba’s voice muffled from beneath the soft material. While Ren deliberated, he lifted his head up again, catching sight of the morning sunlight pouring into the apartment he and Noiz shared.

“Noiz said you can do anything you want with it.”

“Huh? You heard that?”

And he thought Noiz was discreet enough.

Ren nodded. “Aoba should do what Aoba wants to do.”

Ren was right; Noiz had unambiguously told him that he could do whatever he wanted with it. He couldn’t believe how he was making a big deal out of a simple decision. It was just a chocolate box. Nothing else. It could be just a gift by one of Noiz’s co-workers. Or…

…it could be a gift from an admirer.

It didn’t take too long for Aoba to notice that Noiz was fairly popular in his company thanks to him being an absolute all-rounder. Aoba had once caught sight of a woman – who seemed like she was in her mid-twenties – tailing Noiz all the way from his office to the park where they were supposed to meet for lunch break. It wasn’t surprizing to have women unreservedly walking up to him and modestly give him a off-the-cuff greeting either. Even though Noiz looked as if he hadn’t noticed anything unusual, Aoba, on the other hand, witnessed everything.

At first, Aoba was bothered by it. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Noiz, but it was more like he was concerned that this situation would eventually cause a great deal of trouble for Noiz and he didn’t want anything unnecessary to become a deterrent to Noiz’s effort in paving his way towards acceptance.

If this chocolate box was a gift from one of his many admirers, then Aoba could have easily opened it up, gobbled the entire thing down and disposed it just like any other food Noiz had brought back before. But Noiz’s reaction towards Aoba when he asked his boyfriend about it told Aoba that something wasn’t quite right, that his speculation might not be accurate and that there might be something else – something _more_ – that was hidden beneath that very sly grin Noiz wore on his face whenever the chocolate box was mentioned.

Letting out a frustrated groan, he pulled himself off the couch, bracing a frown on his face as he walked directly to the dining table.

The chocolate box was wrapped with a thin layer of silky cloth in maroon red, the external appearance itself suggested nothing but extreme extravagance to Aoba. Presented in a sentimental way, it was no doubt that the box was originated from an affluent background. As he carefully unwrapped the box, with Ren staring intensely by his side, he peeled the first layer of wrapping off, revealing a [purple-coloured box](http://media.komonews.com/images/130208_chocolate_lg.jpg). If the maroon red hadn’t given a hint to Aoba about how potentially high-class this box of premium chocolate could be, then the purple colour of the actual box undeniably shouted the supremacy of this very item he was holding in his very hands right now.

“Ren… Do you think I can _really_ open this?” he asked again. Ren was staring, engrossed, at the box when he turned in response to Aoba’s question.

“Aoba has already opened most of it anyway.”

Well, Ren made a fair point indeed. Swallowing down his throat to contain the sudden surge of tension, Aoba unhurriedly yet cautiously opened the cover of the box, his jaw dropped the moment the items in the box invaded his line of sight. There was a total of sixteen chocolates in the box – all looked different in their own way and all arranged gracefully in rows of four. The mere sight was so spendthrift that it made Aoba feel sinful to even lay his hand on any one of them. Merely ogling, mouth opened, at the appealing treat, he only came back to himself when Ren pressed a tender paw against his hand, visibly concerned of his over-exaggerated reaction.

“Aoba, are you okay?”

“F-fine.” Aoba let out a loud cough. Then, shaking his head a little, he returned to gaze intensely at the box of chocolate, the thought of even eating any of it sounded way too overwhelming for him to stomach.

“Ren, what do you think this is?” he asked, eyes still fixed on the chocolates, poring over every one of them without looking at Ren.

“It could be a present from Noiz to Aoba.”

“Huh? Then why didn’t he give it to me right away?”

Ren fell silent. It didn’t make sense to Aoba either. If Noiz intended to give him a gift, he would’ve come in, with no intention whatsoever to obscure his action before Aoba would find the luxurious gift pushed right under his very eyes. It was just the way Noiz did things. Noiz was unpredictable, and Aoba had yet to get used to it – and today, with this mysterious chocolate box on the table that’d appeared uninvited, it seemed like Noiz had quietly lured him into a guessing game without him realizing all over again.

“Aoba can ask Noiz when he comes home later,” Ren proposed. He was right. There was no point standing around trying to guess for answers that he could not validate yet. The more he contemplated, the more frustrated he became and what was better than to satiate his own thirst with a few of these delicate-looking chocolates?

He knew that it was just him creating an excuse for himself so that he wouldn’t feel too bad when he was to get his hands on the food. But he wasn’t doing anything wrong either. Noiz had, after all, _said_ that he could do _whatever_ he wanted with it. Swallowing his throat down for one last time, he picked one of the chocolates up – one that looked as if it was coated with a layer of thick dark chocolate – and tossed the entire piece right into his mouth.

The taste was _exotic_. He’d never savoured anything like this before. The sweetness spread and melted in his mouth, creating a silky sense of delicacy, numbing the whole of his tongue from the tip to the end of his throat. He’d anticipated it to be bitter; the chocolate looked like dark chocolate after all. But beneath the layer of thick bitterness was another layer of abundant sweetness, catching Aoba off guard. There were hazelnuts in the midst of the melting guilty pleasure; they crackled under Aoba’s teeth, and he found himself momentarily lost in the sudden swarm of intensity before he swallowed the last bite of the chocolate down his throat, his gaze floating back to check on the others.

“Aoba, how was it?” Ren asked, prudently observing Aoba’s expression.

“It’s… really, _really_ good. Are you sure I can eat these?”

Truth be told, he’d gobble up the entire box if he could but he had come to know that too much of these chocolates would eventually result in poor healthcare result so he clenched his fist, making a firm decision to take _one last one_ before he left the box alone.

“Ren, which one do you think I should try next?”

He wanted to try _all_ ; and he was grateful that he had Ren by his side at this time to restrain his guilty desire. Ren pointed at one that looked like a white chocolate with his small paws, then looking up at Aoba.

“Since Aoba had tried dark, how about the white one for next?”

Aoba nodded. The dark one was tremendously heavy for him; he could still feel the hefty taste on his tongue. Perhaps the white one would suit his taste better. A lighter tang, maybe. With that thought in mind, he lifted a wary hand, holding the piece of white chocolate delicately in his hand before he took the whole piece in with one bite.

The chocolate was less sugary then the one before but it was still sweet nonetheless. It created a tinge of numbness on Aoba’s tongue the moment he tasted it and the more he munched on it, the more the taste spread, eventually coursing a bizarre sense of stirring feeling all over his skin.

There was _something_ with these chocolates that he couldn’t put his hands on very well. He had eaten chocolates before and none of them had given him a sensation close to what he was feeling now. He licked his lips, indulging the sweet pieces to the final drop and meandered his eyes back to the box again.

“Aoba,” Ren called out as soon as Aoba stretched a hand towards the remaining chocolates.

Aoba gave Ren a quick sideway glance. A smile later, he patted Ren on the head, then continued with what he intended to do, the firm determination he’d decided for himself earlier left abandoned at the back of his mind.

 

By the time Aoba was finally gratified with his remorseful savoury, he crashed on the couch in the living room, laying sideway and hugging a cushion tight against his chest. Ren ran from the kitchen, struggling with a glass of water in his mouth.

“Aoba, water.”

“Ugh… thank you, Ren,” Aoba moaned, only lifting his head slightly to catch a out-of-focus sight of a worried-looking Ren. He raised a weak arm, clutched the glass and supported himself up. His head was wobbly, sweat dripping from his forehead and along his cheeks. He drowned the whole glass of water down his throat, hoping that it’d help to soothe the intense warmth that was threatening to burn every one of his organs into dust. But it didn’t work. Returning the glass to Ren, he laid against the back of the couch, taking heavy breaths as his head went into a state of merry-go-round.

“Aoba, your temperature is beyond normal capacity. It’s possibly a fever.”

“You… think so?” Aoba panted. The heat that he’d felt just minutes after a lavish meal of chocolates was too apparent for him to ignore. He’d landed himself in a horrendous situation. But it was too late to do anything now and all he could do was regret his own decision and try to figure out a way to stop this accidental turmoil.

“Possible,” Ren reiterated. “Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere else?”

“Erm, well…”

Honestly, besides of his own body temperature, he’d been feeling a peculiar tinge of arousal from his lower half for the entire time now. It could conceivably be a side effect from the illness he was in now; but it wasn’t something he could come out blunt with Ren either. So, merely shaking his head, he smiled faintly, and was about to stand up before he fell again, his crotch hitting directly on the corner of the couch as he did.

“Ah…”

“Aoba?”

“I’m… fine.”

This was bad. He felt a dominant surge of warm building on his cheeks upon realizing that he’d unintentionally elicited an obscene noise at Ren when he fell. For precaution purposes, he patted Ren on the head, apologizing to him and telling him about wanting to rest for a bit before he put him into sleep mode. The fall had penetratingly enhanced his arousal; he could feel his dick straining against his pants, desperate for release. Taking a deep breath, he stood up again, intending to walk back to his room for a quick release but as he walked down the corridor of their apartment, his steps halted when he passed by Noiz’s room, his eyes lingered at the closed door.

 _Noiz_ …

If Noiz was around, he was sure that the brat would make fun of him. Then, before he knew it, he’d be faced with a temptation way too alluring for him to resist. He wanted Noiz’s hands to be on his skin now at this very moment. He wanted to listen to Noiz’s husky, low voice; the voice he’d use on him whenever they were in bed together. He wanted Noiz to pierce him in his very soul with his penetrating lime-green gaze that he could never tear his eyes away from.

He wanted-- no, he _needed_ Noiz now.

Surrendering to the temptation, he took a turn of course, opened the door to Noiz’s bedroom and sat on his bed, suddenly at a lost for what to do. Every corner, every item in this room reminded him dearly of Noiz. Even the atmosphere, as well as the scent around the place smelled strongly of Noiz. He was so powerfully enveloped in a strong gush of want that he found himself crawling onto Noiz’s bed, his body taking over his mind before he wrapped the thick blanket around his body, covering himself in his boyfriend’s scent.

“Noiz…” he whimpered. He knew that if he was to look at himself in the mirror at his very moment, he’d punch himself in the face and ask his reflection to grasp a hold of himself. But that was the very last thing his final strength intended to do before he drown himself in the ecstasy of his boyfriend’s odour, his hand reaching down south to stroke his rock-hard erection beneath the thick material of his jeans. With his eyes closed, he slipped a hand into his pants, beyond his underwear, and let out a choked moan the moment he found his dick.

It was already leaking pre-cum and it was terribly _hot_ , the heat smearing on Aoba’s palm coursing stimulating intensity of need all over his veins. Was it because of his fever? he thought as he unhurriedly stroked his dick, biting on the cover of Noiz’s pillow as he did, drugging himself in the addictive scent of his boyfriend. Perhaps it was all thanks to his fever that his body was acting so weirdly like this. He gave the head a hard jerk, rushing himself to completion. He could feel the orgasm building within him as he rubbed, hard and fast, harder and faster. But it wasn’t enough. He needed something else; something that could give him the final push – something that could push him past his own emotional boundaries and force him into a sort of intensity that would eventually smear white all over his head.

The first thought that came to his mind almost had him biting on his tongue.

 _Noiz_.

He took a quick glimpse on the wall clock – it was 13:00 now. It should be lunch time for Noiz now. He only needed to hear his voice. That was all.

Clenching his fist, he used his free hand to reach out to his Coil, straightening himself up just enough to hold his composure.

The call rang once, twice, then at the third ring, he heard a click – and Noiz’s voice right after.

“Hello?”

His dick twitched in interest at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Letting out a soundless sigh, he responded,

“Hey, Noiz.”

“What’s the matter?”

Noiz’s voice was right beside his ear, the huskiness pouring right into his head and streamed through the entirety of his body, ultimately landing at his most sensitive spots.

“Aoba?”

The call of his name did nothing but building Aoba’s arousal up even more. Noiz didn’t really call Aoba’s name at most times – one mystery that Aoba had yet to solve. But whenever he did, it sent Aoba into a whirlpool of intricate emotions; sometimes the embarrassment side of him surfaced stronger, while sometimes, like now, the arousal part of him took the lead as he found himself struggling to even mutter another word.

“Are you okay?”

Noticing that he’d left Noiz hanging for quite some time now, Aoba hastily let out a dry cough, then amplifying his voice, pretending as if nothing was wrong at all.

“I’m fine. Just feel like calling you. Am I disturbing you now?”

His hand was still on his dick, his thumb rubbing gently on the head, too afraid to prod on his slit in case he’d let himself out when he had his boyfriend over the phone at this very moment.

“It’s lunch time now,” Noiz paused. And Aoba  _swore_  he heard a smirk from the other side of the phone. “I have  _plenty_  of time to spare.”

“I… I see.” What should he say now? His head was in a cloud of want and forming a simple sentence was even a task too hard for him at the moment. “Remember to eat, okay? Have you eaten yet, by the way?” he asked instead, trying not to sound too suspicious.

There was no response from Noiz. Suspecting if he had been cut off the line, Aoba was about to check on his Coil reception when Noiz spoke, “What are you doing right now, Aoba?”

Again. He was doing it again. This was the second time he had been calling his name in a short period of a mere five minutes phone call. Did Noiz notice what was happening? Was he being too obvious? He felt cold sweat forming on his back, his hand turned rigid on his still throbbing dick.

“Do you need help?” Noiz pestered.

Now, he was  _almost_  sure that Noiz had found out what he was doing. Should he led him in? Should he be upfront with him? He breathed deeply. He was overthinking again and he needed to calm down before his overpowering thoughts overtook his already overwhelming body.

“I… Noiz…” he breathed. He could faintly hear a hitch of breath from over the phone and then, all of a sudden, Noiz’s voice felt terribly clear by his ear, as if he was whispering right into it, right  by his side, right at this very moment.

“You need me,” Noiz spelled it out loud and clear, despite knowing that Aoba had probably already known about this, hence the phone call. But Aoba knew he did it on purpose. He always had a gut feeling that Noiz must have some security cameras installed around the house for him to be able to gauge Aoba’s actions in such an accurate and rapid way. But it could also be he himself who hadn’t been able to suppress his own ferocious needs which had given him out.

 “It’s nothing serious. I-I’m just…”

“Are you touching yourself now?” Noiz’s next question sent a chill down his spine, his hand firmed around his dick. He stroked it again, a few times, before he nodded and responded,

“Yes.”

“Do you have your hand on your dick?”

“…yes.”

Silence again. It was hard for Aoba to concentrate, let alone to wait for Noiz to respond. So, he went ahead to stroke his dick further, faster, harder, hoping that now that he had finally gotten to listen to Noiz’s voice, he could get off at long last.

“Strip.”

“…Huh?” He was so immensely drown in his own ecstasy that he almost lost Noiz’s word. Did he just say… ‘Strip’?

“It’s hard to move, isn’t it? Take off your pants, your underwear, everything.”

If there was one way he could use to describe Noiz’s voice now, it’d be something similar to Scrap. His voice sounded like an instruction that did nothing but influencing Aoba to obey everything he was to say. One hand wet, dripping with precum and another hand moving in great difficulty to get himself off his pants, he returned to Noiz, his Coil left laying by his head as he curled his body into a foetal position, lower half completely naked with both of his hands wrapping around his dick.

“Are you in a comfortable position now?” Noiz asked. He sounded relaxed, but if Aoba’s hazy need wasn’t playing evocative tricks at him, he could scarcely make out the breathy tone Noiz was trying to conceal from him ever since he returned to the call. Noiz could probably hear every sound from him, including the sound of cloth rustling and small escaped moans when he was helping himself off his garments. Trying to sweep the flustering thoughts off his head, he focused on Noiz’s voice instead, already desperate for Noiz to make him cum with his voice.

“Tell me, Aoba,” Noiz started, his voice low, quiet, and extremely dangerous. “What have you been imagining before you called me?”

This was not the time for this, Aoba wanted so very much to tell him that. But instead, his body had better plans for him as he found himself opening his mouth, the words rolled out of his tongue before he could stop them.

“I… I was thinking about your hands on me, touching me…”

“Touching _where_ , exactly?”

Noiz was pushing his limits; this was literally the worst time to be doing so. Distressed, Aoba sped up his pumps, tears already collecting at the corners of his eyes as he gave in to Noiz’s seduction.

“My face, my body… my… dick. You were… stroking my dick…”

“Heh.”

He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled open from the other side of the phone, then the sound of rough skin-against-skin contact. Gulping down his throat, he tried to keep the image of Noiz – in his office, in his suits – _touching_ himself out of his head but his hands were beyond his control. This was the extra flavour he needed: Noiz, so near yet so far away, talking to him, _leading_ him into such an addictive trap.

“Think about me,” Noiz spoke again. “My hands, they are on your body now, one of them on your nipple. Can you feel it?”

Aoba had to bring his hand to touch his own sensitive spot just so he could _feel_ it as he let out a sweet moan that rolled right over to the other side of the phone.

“…Good.” A pause, then a deep breath. “Now, leave it alone. Imagine my dick, do you remember where the piercings are?”

Aoba could only manage a strangled moan, which served more than enough for Noiz to know the answer.

“I’m going to press our dicks together, Aoba. Feel it. The piercings will sink into your skin, they’ll create marks on your dick. _My_ marks.” Aoba scratched a finger into his sensitive skin, a loud moan escaped as he did. He fastened his strokes; he could feel it, he was _so close_ now. One last push and he’d be able to release himself out of this desperation.

“Noiz… close…”

With his eyes clenched shut, he used his final ounce of energy to focus on his pumps, concentrating on Noiz’s voice at the same time. He could hear Noiz’s heavy breathing, the image of him hovering over him now, on this very bed of his, and pumping on _both_ of their dicks still vivid in Aoba’s head.

“Noiz… Noiz…” Aoba muttered senselessly.

“Close too.” The voice beyond the phone was now slightly hoarse, as if Noiz had been blocking his voice from spilling out all this while. “Aoba, when I’m home, I’m going to fuck you so hard I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”

That was it. Aoba press a nail against his slit, one hand rolling around the head all at once before he let out a shriek – ” _Noiz, I—_ “ – and then he came all over himself, staining his body and Noiz’s sheet with cum. His body felt warm, he felt as if he could fall asleep anytime now.

He thought the heat would subside. But he was wrong.

 

When he regained his consciousness, the line was already cut off. Assuming that Noiz had gone back to work, he sat up, head throbbing, body aching before he looked down. His eyes brightened upon seeing the state he was in now.

His dick was still pretty hard. No longer as hard as it was before he’d gotten himself off with Noiz over the phone earlier – which had his face turn flustered red up to the tips of his ears when he reminded himself of what had happened – it was still aroused and he could still feel the familiar tinge of want bubbling from within him when he cleaned himself with wet towels he’d grabbed from Noiz’s bedside table.

Something was _really_ wrong. He knew he was perhaps more sensitive than an average person, especially when Noiz had thoughtfully pointed out to him but he’d never felt so turned on in his entire life that cumming once was no longer enough for him.

He needed to cum, once, twice, perhaps a lot more time to subside this agitated need. He stroked his dick experimentally again for a few times, the urge to masturbate attacked his nerves all over again with every pump he gave.

He needed Noiz and he needed him _now_.

 

The hours of wait was excruciatingly long. He could only imagine how Noiz was coping with it, especially after hearing how he’d outwardly expressed his desperate intention to have his way with him over the phone before he passed out. There was something wrong with his body; he knew it. But it was the last of his concern now. All he knew was if he was to do nothing to take care of his urging needs at this very moment, he might really die from overstimulation.

The moment he heard the front door clicked open, he stood up, struggling to firm up his composure once more when Noiz stepped into the house, sweat trickling down his face as if he had been running his way home.

“Welcome home, Noi—mph!”

He hadn’t even made his way towards the door when Noiz carelessly dumped his briefcase by one side and literally barged his way towards Aoba, catching him in a desperate kiss that had Aoba’s instinctive urge returning his favour.

“N-Noiz…” he moaned between kisses. But Noiz didn’t seem like he intended to let Aoba have even a second of rest either. Halfway through their kiss, he loosened his tie, took his coat off and eventually striped Aoba off every one of his garment before he enveloped the whole of his arms around his boyfriend, pressing the kiss deeper with every passing second.

The space resounded loudly of wet kisses, soft moans slipping in between them intermittently. Aoba could only imagine how tough it was for Noiz to endure his burning sexual needs for the past hours since they’d hung up their call. As soon as they separated their kiss, Noiz helped himself with licking on every inch of Aoba’s skin, from his face, tracing a wet trail down his neck and ultimately sucking on his throat while Aoba let out breathy moans that he no longer had the intention to supress.

“I said it before,” Noiz spoke at long last, his voice deep and dangerous. “that I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Aoba casted his gaze downwards, just in time to see Noiz giving him an extremely allusive glare from below. His heart skipped a beat, and before he knew it, he was being carried right into the bedroom, where he was landed brusquely on the bed, fully naked with Noiz attempting to pull himself off every one of his shirt.

“Did you find it?” he asked, taking his pants off while Aoba gazed his every movement with eyes filled with unrestrained need.

“…find what?” His head was cloudy and he could hardly decipher what Noiz was asking him. Noiz’s movement stopped then. Giving Aoba a nippy stare, he turned away, eyes brightening when he saw the box of half-opened chocolates on the bedside table.

“So you were here when you called me just now,” he smirked, one hand pressing against Aoba’s bare chest, the other reaching out to open the cover of the box completely. “Did you find it?” he repeated.

“…what?” Aoba asked again. He wasn’t sure if he was slow at understanding what Noiz was asking him or if he was simply conquered by his own rampant desire to make sense of things around him now. But Noiz simply gave him another suggestive grin before he pulled his hand back, holding one of the wrapped chocolates in his hand.

“You ate this,” he said, his voice no less teasing than before.

“…you said I could do anything I want with it,” Aoba responded with a pout, reaffirming the final dignity left in him.

“That’s right,” Noiz confirmed, unhurriedly tearing open the brown-coloured paper at the same time. “I expected you to eat it. _But_ ,” his words came to an abrupt stop. Taking the chocolate – one that was as dark as the first chocolate Aoba had eaten – out of its packaging, he raised it up, holding the small piece of delicacy in between his thumb and index finger for Aoba to see. “How many have you eaten, Aoba? Two? Three?”

Aoba was stunned, but just momentarily. Too embarrassed to look Noiz in the eyes, he shifted his gaze away, which was only responded with a deeper smirk from the other.

“Four?”

Aoba frowned, which only proved Noiz right. Letting out a light chuckle, Noiz leaned forwards, bringing the piece of chocolate right in front of Aoba’s eyes.

“Do you know what this is?” Noiz asked. Aoba met his gaze. He was sure that Noiz wasn’t looking for ‘a chocolate’ as an answer and he was too flustered to dig too deep into his head anyway so he merely shook his head when Noiz replied. “This is a bittersweet chocolate, not too sweet, not too bitter. But the taste isn’t what makes this so special.” Aoba could literally see Noiz’s eyes glowered with intensified heat, making him gulp down his throat.

“It has _something else_ in it.”

Before Aoba could further make sense of things, Noiz bit the chocolate in half, taking in one-half of it and pushing the other half near to Aoba’s lips, urging him to open his mouth.

“Try it.”

He was still wearing a shrewd expression on his face. For a moment, a faint tinge of fear arose from within Aoba, causing him to shiver ever so slightly. But right in front of him was Noiz, his hand on his waist, his eyes fixed piercingly at him, and his expression was one of arousal – his cheeks faint pink in colour, sweat beading on his forehead, his bare torso portraying lines so refined Aoba could feel his own want accelerating with every dragged second. Opening his mouth, he took the piece of chocolate in, the mixed taste of bitter and sweet spread all over his mouth when the chocolate touched his tongue. It was happening again. Just like the time when he was indulged in his very first piece of chocolate, this one gave him a sense of warmth that shot right from his mouth to every part of his body, enfolding every inch of his skin with stimulation so intense moans simmered from the corners of his lips without him realizing.

He’d had his own assumption about what was really wrong with this box of chocolate but now that Noiz had outwardly pointed it out to him – proving him right at the same time – he could only come down to _one_ conclusion. And by the look of Noiz’s completely aroused expression which looked as if he could fuck Aoba up right now and then if Aoba was to do as much as moving even an inch, he was sure that Noiz had already _known_ what was up with this box of superficially innocent food before he even popped the suggestion out at Aoba.

“Taste good?” Noiz asked, his hand crept towards Aoba’s already rock-hard dick, precum leaking profusely from the slit, staining his abdomen. Noticing that, Noiz traced his finger towards the layer of precum instead, drawing playful circles around it before he ultimately dipped his fingertip into it and spread the liquid all over Aoba’s abdomen.

Aoba nodded in response to Noiz’s question. If he hadn’t been aroused before, his head was in an even feverish need now, every one of his nerves was shouting for release, his heart pumped wrathfully beneath his chest, tears accumulated at the corner of his eyes, desperate for escape.

“Ao—“ Noiz was about to say something but Aoba, who no longer could sustain his crucial need, sat up and lurched his way right at Noiz, swallowing Noiz’s remaining words down his throat as he plunged his tongue hard-heartedly into the other’s mouth. There were still some chocolate left in their mouths and the moment their tongues met, the chocolate melted with their warmth as they exchanged breath, exchanged kisses, and exchanged their mutual desire, as if they were attempting to crush each other with their overpowering need.

He could feel Noiz’s hardened dick, the piercings pressing against his own wet length. His body completely working on his rawest instinct, he rubbed his dick against Noiz’s, grinding his most sensitive spot against his boyfriend’s dick piercings and feeling his climax hitting his tip again.

He needed to come; he _desperately_ needed a release.

Swallowing back a sob, he separated their kiss, just so he could see Noiz in the eyes – just so he could tell Noiz exactly _how much_ he needed him.

“That’s it,” Noiz whispered ardently, his voice hoarse, sending a chill right down south to Aoba’s crotch. Before he could prepare himself for the trap he’d laid out for himself, he was pushed back to the bed, his legs spread wide open, exposing his already wet hole from his own masturbation earlier. He already knew what would happen. Noiz’s addictive warmth that had left his dick when he was pushed down had told him so. Embracing his fate, he supported his own thighs, spreading his hole even wider to ease Noiz’s action. That mere action seemed to have created an impact so irresistible that Noiz evidently hadn’t foreseen because right when he moaned his name – “ _Noiz… hurry…_ ” – again, he could visibly see Noiz’s dick twitched in triggered provocation. He didn’t even have enough time to breathe before he felt that very warmth that was once on his dick pounding right into him, hitting him deep in the hilt with one skilful thrust.

“Ah…. Ah!!”

His mind turned white and all he could see was stars in his eyes as he dug his nails into the skin of his thighs, quiet, choked moans leaked from his mouth all at the same time. He felt as if his entire body was drown in extreme ecstasy, that right at this moment, his blood and every inch of his flesh was made of nothing but lust. He only came back to himself when he calmed down from the high, opening his eyes just to see Noiz staring amazedly at him.

“Did you come?” Noiz asked, both of his hands were still on Aoba’s legs, supporting his entrance.

“…Huh?” He was _sure_ that he came, Noiz should know; it should be obvious. Curious, he looked down, just to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating before he felt heat pooling on his cheeks again. What was left on his stomach was only the pool of precum Noiz had played with earlier – no cum, nothing else.

“Heh,” Noiz let out a soft chuckle. Pushing himself deeper, he pulled his face closer towards Aoba at the same time. “Or should I say, did you cum _again_?”

This was beyond the level of discomfiture Aoba was used to, even though he was already accustomed with Noiz’s way of teasing him towards completion. He couldn’t quite remember how many times he’d cum on that day itself; his multiple orgasms must have sucked him dry from the inside. And he’d proved that very fact to Noiz with how he’d just cum dry.

Yet, his dick sprung back to life the moment Noiz gave his insides a few pointed thrusts, pushing him close to his limit once again.

“You’re very hot and wet inside, you know that?” Noiz gritted through his teeth. “Look, you’re hard again. Tell me, _Aoba_ , how many times have you touched yourself today?”

“Hng…” There was no way Aoba could answer him. As if to urge his answer, Noiz picked up his thrusting speed, pushing his way impossibly deep into him, until all Aoba could let out of his throat were garish moans that did little to nothing to ease the built-up lust in him.

Truth be told, he couldn’t quite remember how many times he’d masturbated. Every time he did, he found himself yearning for more, more, _more_ stimulation – one that he couldn’t satiate for himself. He hungered for _this_ – the way Noiz whispered dirty sweet nothings into his ear, the way Noiz expertly hit all of his sensitive spots with his piercings, and the way Noiz was staring at him, his eyes piercingly powerful; all of these made Aoba feel as if he was being fucked right in the soul at the same time.

He _craved_ for this – these were all sensations only _Noiz_ could give him. And now that he practically had his boyfriend fucking him in such a hard and merciless way, he found his lust intensified rather than calming down.

Something was _wrong_ with him. He dreadfully needed an answer but he had absolutely no idea on _how_ he could ask Noiz about it when his body was being so painfully honest towards his earnest desire.

“Don’t worry,” Noiz spoke, his thrusts slowing down as he slipped one of his hands from Aoba’s thigh to stroke leisurely on Aoba’s dick. “Just let your body surrender to its need. I’ll take care of it. Don’t hold back.”

“Noiz…” Aoba whimpered. In contrast to his feverish look just a few seconds before, Noiz was wearing a gentle expression on his face now, one that told Aoba that he might have noticed his contradictions from his staggered responses. At this very second, he only wanted to tell Noiz _how much_ he wanted him and _how much_ he loved him and he wanted _nothing_ but to be connected even deeper with Noiz, to feel him deep in the core and to have him break him from the inside, fucking the daylights out of him and wholly declare him as his.

“Does it feel good when I do this to you?” Noiz asked in a heated breath as he stroke Aoba’s dick again, sporadically rubbing on his balls just to stimulate him further.

“Yes…” Aoba clenched his eyes shut, doing as what he was told as he submitted his body to his desire, to Noiz. “…feels good… More...”

“How many times have you cum today, Aoba?”

Noiz’s voice felt far away, but Aoba found himself casting his shyness away, his hands grasping onto Noiz’s on his dick as he moaned honest responses out of his mouth, all emotional obstacles vanished into thin air.

“Three times?” Noiz asked, as if attempting to help Aoba out.

Aoba shook his head, joining Noiz to rub on his own dick.

“Four?” Noiz asked again, his pumps steadily gaining speed, his thrusts complementing the rhythm he held on Aoba’s dick.

Aoba remained silent this time. Taking the lead to heighten the stroking pace of his dick as if he was using Noiz’s hand to masturbate for him, he breathed, with barely audible small drunkened chuckles in between. “F-five…”

“…heh.”

He could hear Noiz’s own breathy moans from above him, and the way Noiz’s dick had just pulsed harder inside him told him that he’d effortlessly turned Noiz on. Noiz’s hand felt good on his dick. It was larger than his own and when his palm wrapped the whole of his length all he could feel was rough sensation heated up by unceasing friction. It didn’t take too long for him to feel his orgasm on the verge of exploding again. Opening a pair of misty eyes, he was about to warn Noiz about it when Noiz brushed his hand off his, gripping tight on the base of his erection instead.

“You’ve cum so many times but I haven’t cum even once. Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair?”

Aoba’s eyes brightened in terror. He recognized this tone and this pair of teasing eyes Noiz was shooting at him now.

“N-Noiz… don’t… let me…”

“No,” Noiz’s responded in an almost singsong manner, sending instant chills down Aoba’s spine.

“Noiz…”

Instead of responding, Noiz reached down, hoisting Aoba up and having Aoba to put his entire weight on his dick, his hand remained gripping on Aoba’s erection the entire time.

“Erotic.” In response to Noiz’s words, Aoba followed his gaze, looking down to see a thin line of his precum connecting between his tip and both his and Noiz’s abdomen. The head of his dick was deep pink, precum glinting prominently and a light squeeze was all it took for _more_ precum to leak out of it, wetting the whole of Noiz’s hand.

“Don’t cum before I do,” Noiz smirked, licking the tears that had poured out of Aoba’s eyes right after.

“Then... faster cum,” Aoba pleaded. As Noiz pushed one strong thrust up, he let out a loud moan, one that reverberated right into Noiz’s ear, urging Noiz to push himself forward and suck a whole of Aoba’s neck into his mouth.

Noiz’s dick throbbed strongly inside him; every thrust knocked parts of his conscious out, and all he ever wanted was to cum. For that, he needed _Noiz_ to cum. With that thought in mind, Aoba clenched tighter around Noiz’s dick, moving on his own accord, lifting his hips up and down, dreadfully hoping to push Noiz over the limit so that he could achieve his own oblivion.

“I-if you suck me in so tightly like this…” Noiz released what sounded like an unconcealed moan, one that Aoba hadn’t gotten a lot of chance to hear. Feeling as if he’d achieved something incredible, he ignored Noiz’s plead, hugging him closer and lurched right at Noiz’s neck just to bit him down _hard_ , creating a row of marks on his skin. He heard Noiz let out a choked moan, which did nothing but satisfying his intention to arouse and before he knew it, he was sucking on Noiz’s neck, the way Noiz did to him, pushing Noiz’s dick deeper and deeper into him and feeling Noiz husky moan by his ear.

His dick rubbed in between their bodies, one of his hands clutching on Noiz’s shoulder to maintain balance and another rolling his head in his palm. He knew he’d come right when Noiz was to release the base of his erection but he didn’t want this moment to end. He’d waited long enough for Noiz to come home, to screw him up like this. And even with the desperate need to cum which was slowly but surely becoming too painful to bear, he wanted to have Noiz buried deep inside him like this, making him feel as if they had melted into one. Noiz felt warmer than usual, if his conscious thoughts were still loyal to him. And then he was reminded of the chocolate they shared. If his guess was right, then the person who was acting uncharacteristically wasn’t him alone – _Noiz_ too.

“Noiz… please,” he begged again; this time, not for himself, but for Noiz.

“What do you… want?” Noiz seemed to be having difficulties with his words as well. Casting a sideway glance to gauge Noiz’s reaction, Aoba found his heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Noiz was having his eyes closed, gritting his teeth as he continued pounding into Aoba. He looked like he was enjoying himself so much and that only made Aoba want to stimulate him more.

“Noiz, please cum, faster,” he moaned, making sure that every word reached deep into Noiz. And soon enough, he heard a hitched breath, accompanied by a sudden tremble from Noiz before a heated moan rolled into his ears, followed by one loud moan of himself when Noiz finally released his grip on his dick.

Cum spurted out of his tip, staining both of their skin and hitting right up to Noiz’s collarbone and all he could do was breathe open-mouthed as he witnessed the erotic display right in front of him. While Noiz pulled himself out of Aoba, Aoba blinked before he leaned closer and flicked one playful tip of tongue on his own cum.

“Aoba…” Noiz’s hoarse voice resounded above him. He knew what Noiz was about to say, but he had no intention to stop either. Licking his way down Noiz’s torso, he cleaned his boyfriend’s body with his tongue, taking in every drop of cum that was dripping on Noiz’s body.

Once he was done, he looked up, giving Noiz a lustful look that had Noiz gulping down his throat. Satisfied with the response, he returned to pore over Noiz’s dick, just to see it slowly becoming hard again.

“Ah, looks like I’m not the only thirsty one here.”

He couldn’t quite believe what he’d just said. Playfully stroking on Noiz’s dick, he was about to take it into his mouth, desperate to taste his boyfriend’s cum. It’d be an experience of its own to taste Noiz’s _then_ his own cum. He’d never done it before. But Noiz was faster. Pushing him back to the bed, he trapped Aoba’s wrists on the mattress, then, without another word, _he_ took the whole of Aoba’s length into his mouth instead, sucking loudly on the head and drowning Aoba’s cum down his throat to the final drop.

Aoba _almost_ passed out from the over stimulation. The room smelled stalwartly of sweat and cum, their bodies covered with body liquid that they could no longer tell which belonged to whom. His body was exhausted and he felt like he could fall asleep at any time.

But the night was still long. And if Noiz was serious about what he’d said earlier, he was sure that this would last for hours, perhaps until they were spent to the final bit of their sanity.

 

* * *

 

 

Noiz stayed true to his promise. He couldn’t lift even one finger the next time he woke up. The sun was already high when he opened his eyes, having to close them back again the moment the ray of light intruded his line of vision. He shuffled, immediately let out a low moan when he noticed that his lower body was sore and his limbs were useless. As he let his head fall back to the pillow again, he closed his eyes, sluggishly trying to remind himself of what had happened to deserve him this agony.

The incidences from the previous day sent a pool of heat all over his body. He had _never_ been this desperate before and if he wanted an explanation, the best person to interrogate would definitely be...

He turned his head and, as expected, Noiz was soundly asleep by his side, his state probably as terrible as Aoba. As to why Noiz was still in bed on a working day, Aoba had no idea why and had no intention whatsoever to know right now. As he inched closer towards him, he hitched a breath, spotting the bite marks and bruises on Noiz’s body that he knew was created by him.

“Ugh…” he let out a small moan. When he was about to head back to sleep, he heard slight movement from his side, followed closely by a hoarse moan.

“Morning,” he said. His throat burned, and he quickly closed his mouth to sustain the sudden pain.

Noiz opened his eyes, staring fleetingly at the ceiling before he turned his face around to look at Aoba.

“…nin’.”

This brat owed him _a lot_ of explanation. Frowning, Aoba dragged himself towards Noiz again, then flicking a finger against his forehead without warning.

“What’s that for?”

He tried not to get turned on by Noiz’s hoarse, deep voice – one that was very unlike to the usual huskiness he was used to hear.

“Explain.” Pointing his chin at the half-opened box of chocolate on their bedside table, Aoba continued wearing a frown on his face, his voice clearly expressing his displeasure.

Noiz fell silent. He seemed like he was finding for the best way to explain the situation to Aoba but Aoba’s patience fell short when Noiz stretched the silence for a bit too long. Biting him on the shoulder, he continued,

“You already know what it is before you took it back, right?” he asked, stern.

Noiz nodded. Letting out a soft sigh, he lifted a small smile. “I did, but I didn’t expect you to eat _four_ of them.”

“You…”

Who else should take responsibility but himself? He literally had no one to blame but his own inability to control his desire.

“But apart from that, I didn’t expect you to react so _exaggeratedly_ either,” Noiz’s smile had turned into a smirk, leaving Aoba gaping at him.

“You’re lucky I’m still alive,” Aoba grumbled. “Do you know that people actually _die_ from overstimulation?”

“They do?” Noiz asked, although the expression on his face displayed nothing of concern.

“ _Yes_ ,” Aoba huffed. “How dare you tell me to ‘do whatever I want with it’ when you know it contains…” Aoba gulped, then letting out a few loud coughs. “… contains _aphrodisiac_? It could be dangerous, you know? And did you buy it on purpose? When you _know_ that it has… what it has in it?”

“It’s not dangerous, I tried it myself before I gave it to you.”

“W-what? You tried it yourself?” Aoba’s mouth hung open before he let out a quiet ‘oh’. So that was why Noiz had been clinging onto him few days back when he came back from work. Aoba had thought that he was unusually clingy then, and he’d brushed it off assuming that their lack of intimate contact these few days thanks to Noiz’s workload was the cause of it.

He didn’t expect it to be because of _this_.

“I tried it out again yesterday morning, just to make sure it’s _really_ safe,” Noiz continued in a deadpan tone, sounding as if he was merely informing another one of his routine behaviours.

“Yesterday… morning…?” Aoba reiterated.

So if his head was running in the right direction this time, it could only mean that Noiz had been enduring the same agitated need as him the previous day. And if he was reading it correctly, Noiz might even be having the heated desire to make love to Aoba when Aoba called him to satiate his own need. But yet, _Aoba_ took the initiative to call Noiz instead of the other way round.

This realization didn’t help him in soothing his already overwhelming mortification in the slightest.

“So, did you find it?” Noiz asked, his question reminded Aoba what he’d asked him the night before.

“Find… what?” he returned his question. Even with a perfectly clear mind now, he still had no clue of what Noiz was talking about.

“Oh, so you didn’t take the chocolate because you found it?”

“Find _what_?” he firmed up his voice, his scowl deepened. He was all ready to give Noiz another smack on the head.

Noiz, however, let out a small smirk before he looked away, then closing his eyes.

“Nothing.”

“Hey!” Aoba growled. Landing a heavy palm on Noiz’s chest, he shook his boyfriend, wanting to wake him up from going back to sleep. “I’m very concerned now, tell me what it is!”

“I’ll let you find out yourself next time.” Noiz had no intention at all to answer to Aoba, which left Aoba with nothing but mild frustration.

It didn’t take too long for Noiz either to finally reach his endurance limit before he carried himself up with great difficulty and launched himself at Aoba once again, just to stop him from overly torturing his already worn out body.

Across the time he’d spent living his days with Aoba, it never failed to amaze him on how Aoba could be so innocently _endearing_ at times. While he indulged in another round of slow, quiet sex with the person who mattered the most to him in his entire world, he casted a quick look at the half-opened chocolate box. Perhaps one day Aoba would finally discover what Noiz _really_ wanted him to find in there –

\-- because what lied below the top layer of the chocolate box was none other but another item that would bring their connection into a deeper, higher level. This time, not only on a physical sense, but on an emotional sense as well.

With that in mind, Noiz could only let out a smile as he planted kisses over kisses on every skin he could reach of Aoba’s, the warm thought of him finally being able to slip that hidden ring into Aoba’s finger did nothing but intensify his urge to make another round of love to Aoba again, despite both of their bodies already being overly spent.

It was an unforeseen step; but it was a step well-taken either way, for they wouldn’t want any other way to express how much they meant to each other after all.


End file.
